Unexpected Words
by xxosnapitsakarixx
Summary: Akari and Gill have always had this strange friendship. Full of fights and drama. But they understood each other. Nothing could ruin their friendship. But that's until Luna developed a crush on Gill, Which changed everything for Akari. How will she be able to handle two of her best friends dating? Especially if Akari discovered something that could ruin her friendship with Luna?
1. Chapter 1

A town of friendly spirits, a fantastic farming life, and great friends. Yup that's my life for you. But some things are not always as easy as it seems here in this tiny town. Hi my name is Akari. I live here in Castanet, and it's a great life. I moved here last year, and have loved it ever since. Some things have gone awry, And well, sometimes those days where you just don't feel like going anywhere. But the best thing about this town? Having two amazing best friends. Kathy and Luna. Kathy was the very first person I encountered with when I first came here. Right away I knew we would be great friends since we have so much in common. We both love Seafood Pizza which might sound weird, but is alot more delicious than it sounds. I can trust her with anything. Next is Luna. Sometimes it scares me how full of pink she is. But her personality is what makes her amazing. She came off a little rude at first, but eventually we started to get to know each other and became really close friends. We went to the beach, and couldn't stop laughing. We get each other, which makes us really good friends. Enough about My life I should just continue on.

I walked out of my house to find Luna with a huge smile. I tilted my head to the side with a confused look, as she looked like she was about to squeal.

"Wow..Lemme guess a big sale?" I asked.

"Good guess but No! Guess who just talked to me!" Luna said grabbing my hands jumping up and down.

"This is about Gill isn't it? What did he say to you?" I said walking back to Harmonica Town with her.

"Well, I was in his way, and he said..EXCUSE ME!" Luna said in a loud voice.

I rolled my eyes and gave a little laugh. Really that's it? I was expecting a "Hello Luna." Or a "You look nice today." But Gill isn't really that type of person to say that.

"Luna, He was just trying to-" I almost finished as I saw her face full of excitement. I couldn't ruin that moment for her so I made up something else.

"He was obviously trying to make a move on you!" I said with a smile.

Luna gave me a tight hug as I hugged her back, as I saw Kathy in my side view. She was with Owen obviously.

"Luna look. Kathy and Owen are over there." I said whispering to her.

Me and Luna started Giggling as we ran closer and hid behind a bush. It looked like they were about to kiss, until Luna stepped on a branch.

"Luna!" I said whispering in a mad tone to her.

"What? I'm sorry!" Luna said laughing.

I heard footsteps walking toward us as I looked up and saw Kathy holding hands with Owen.

"May I help you?" Kathy said.

"We were just uhh..Picking some raspberries!" Luna said stuffing a raspberry into her mouth.

"I'll talk to you later." Owen said kissing Kathy on the cheek as they waved goodbye to each other. Kathy and Owen have been together for 6 months now.

"You guys are sooo cute!" Luna said.

Kathy started to blush and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You guys will get boyfriends soon. Then you can stop saying all this embarrasing stuff to me!" Kathy said with a little laugh.

"Yeah! Me and Gill will totally get together! And Akari and.." Luna stopped.

"Haha very funny. I don't need a Boyfriend." I said.

"What about Chase? He's pretty cool!" Kathy said.

"Ugh no. His attitude bothers me sometimes." I said.

We all laughed as we walked into Harmonica Town as Gill was sitting on a bench in the middle of town. I looked over at Luna as she looked at me with a confused look.

"What?" Luna said.

I pointed over at Gill, as Luna clenched mine and Kathy's arms.

"Luna don't overdo it. You don't wanna scare him." Kathy said before Luna ran off.

She casually sat beside Gill as he looked beside him giving her a little smirk. Me and Kathy started giggling together as Luna turned to him. Me and Kathy listened to the conversation.

"So..um..Gill did you want to hang out sometime?" Luna said looking down swaying side to side.

It was silent for a second until Gill turned to her as I looked at Luna's face which looked like a Tomato.

"Sure Luna. Meet me at Brass Bar at 7:00." Gill said smiling walking away.

Luna was frozen as I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey! I work there so I can be a lookout!" Kathy said with a little laugh.

We all laughed as I was hit in the head from behind by what looked like a piece of wood. I looked behind me and saw a Boy with blue hair with a fire bandana.

"Ah sorry! Didn't mean to hit ya!" He said to me.

"Its you're fault if I get a splinter in my head. Watch out next time." I said walking away.

"That was Luke wasn't it?" Luna said to Kathy.

"Yeah! He's a pretty nice guy." Kathy said.

"Yeah if you call hitting people in the head with wood, I don't think so." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on lets go get you ready for your date!" Kathy said grabbing Luna's hand running away.

I gave a little wave as I sat on the bench of Harmonica Town seeing all the people enjoying themselves. Maya crying outside the Inn because she messed up on cooking, Hamilton running back and forth outside the town hall which is very strange in my opinion, and Selena dancing outside which is also strange since she usually dances inside. But seeing everyone happy makes me happy too. Everything was peaceful here. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. I saw someone sit beside me. It was Gill.

"Hey. Excited for you're date?" I Asked him.

"Uh..I wouldn't really call it a date Akari. Just two friends meeting up." Gill said blushing.

I hit his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Luna wants it to be a date Gill! She really likes you! Can't you even tell?" I said.

"S-Seriously? I had no clue." Gill said.

"Gill i've been you're friend since I came here. I know you already. You already knew she liked you. Just admit it." I said with a serious face.

"Okay..Fine I kinda already knew."

I tilted my head to the side.

"Ok fine! I really knew she liked me! Good enough?" Gill said rolling his eyes.

I checked the time on my watch, which was 6:50. I gasped and pulled Gill up from the bench, straigtening his tie, and fixing his hair.

"W-What are you doing?" He said as his face turned pink.

"It's 6:50 Dummy! Go to the Bar and wait for her!" I said as he walked away with a nod.

I smiled as I watched him walk away. Gill can be a real Gentleman. He's one of my best guy friends and I can usually talk about him about anything.

"Wait! Gill!" I said running up to him.

He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" He said.

I fixed his hair again, and took the hair out of his face.

"There. Now she can see you're nice eyes!" I said with a smile.

Gill smiled at me and walked into the Bar. I began to walk back home, with a slight smile on my face. Hearing the Birds chirping, Seeing the sun set, was beautiful. This was really the only place you could watch the sunset. Back where I used to live trees were always in the way, sometimes even houses. I felt so relieved to leave home last year.

I opened the door to my house, changing into my pajama's and turned on my TV. Later on I eventually fell asleep to the sound of my TV, which was strange for me. I woke up in the morning to a loud knock on my door. I ran to the door, slipping on my cow slippers, and opening the door.

I saw someone with mascara dripping down from their eyes, and a tissue in their delicate hands. It was Luna.

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. My other chapters will be way longer! Hope you liked it, and it will get even better. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

My heart instantly dropped when I saw her cover her face with her tissue. She wouldn't even look at me.

"Luna! What Happened?" I said giving her a hug.

"W-Well I went on my Date with Gill.."

"And?" I said with a worried look.

"I don't think he likes me Akari!" Luna said resting her head on my shoulder as I heard her sniffle. I slightly wrapped my arms around her as she looked up at me with a face full of dripping mascara. I jumped a bit.

"Oh my gosh Luna! Come in. Let me fix you up." I said inviting her in.

I started to brush her hair, and wipe away the mascara from underneath her eyes. If Gill hurt her with his words, I will kill him.

"I don't think he likes me Akari..I told him I liked him and he didn't say anything and totally changed the subject!" Luna said crying even more.

"Maybe he was speechless? Or was too shy to tell you how he felt too?" I said.

"I doubt it! I asked Kathy after my date, and she just apoligized and hugged me! It's so obvious Akari!" Luna said wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry Luna. You got your friends who will always be there for you, other than guys." I said.

"You are so lucky you aren't in love Akari!" Luna said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah..I guess so." I said in a silent voice.

"Did you want me to talk to Gill, Luna?" I asked.

"Could you? Ohh please Akari!" Luna said with a joyful face.

I smiled, as I saw her face light up.

"There's that smile. and of course Luna." I said.

Luna gave me a big hug as I hugged her back.

"Hey um..Could I sleepover tonight?" Luna asked.

"Sure. Take my bed if you want." I said.

Luna nodded with a smile as she Hopped onto my bed, as I grabbed my bag, and walked out the door. I stormed over to Gill's as I heard someone call my name. Luna came running up with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I-I wanna come with you." Luna said linking arms with me.

I nodded as we walked to Gill's house. We got there as Luna gripped onto my arm.

"Akari.." Luna said with a worried look.

"I'll do all the talking okay?" I said with a smile.

She nodded.

I knocked on the door waiting for him to open the door. We waited a couple seconds but he didn't answer. I ran the doorbell. Still no answer.

"Where do you think he is?" Luna asked.

"Beach. He goes to the beach every morning. He must be there." I said walking ahead.

I looked ahead to see if he was there, which he was.

I pushed Luna into Gill as I quickly ran away and Hid behind the bushes.

"Akari!" Luna whispered in a mad tone.

Gill turned around as his cheeks went pink when he saw Luna.

"Uhm..Gill..You didn't say much last night. Do you..Like me or not?" Luna said looking down at the ground kicking her foot into the sand.

"Of course I like you Luna." Gill said.

"Then why didn't you say it to me last night?" Luna said.

"Akari..I know you're there!" Gill shouted.

I popped my head out of the bushes and gave a little wave. Gill rolled his eyes as Luna tryed not to laugh.

"What's the big idea here?" Gill said.

"Luna just wants to know if you like her Gill. It's not that hard to tell someone how you feel!" I said.

"You really are a bug aren't you Akari? You're so nosy at times." Gill said.

"And why do you always have this attitude where you don't tell people how you feel? I swear no girl will fall for you." I said shouting at him.

"But I did.." Luna said as I covered her mouth as I walked away with her.

I didn't ever think I would shout at Gill. But he deserved it. If you treat my friend like garbage I will always return the favor. Always.

We returned to my house, as we painted each others nails.

"I can't believe what you did today." Luna said.

"It was meant to be said. His personality sometimes..bugs me." I said.

"Aren't you guys friends?" Luna said.

I popped my shoulders up and down. I really didn't know anymore. You would expect a great friend who is always there for you. But I just don't know if Gill is at times. I heard another knock at the door, as I saw Kathy there with a bag.

"I'm joining your sleepover girls!" Kathy said dropping her bag.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Luna wasn't home, and It's getting late, So i figured she was over here!" Kathy said plugging in her radio. We all started dancing around the room, and having pillow fights. We all started laughing as we fell to the ground laughing. We all layed down on our stomachs as we started to talk.

"Soo Kathy. What's up with you and Owen?" Luna asked.

Kathy blushed as Luna and I started pushing her playfully. She rolled her eyes and ran over to her bag and pulled out something blue.

We both gasped as Kathy held it infront of us.

"Oh my gosh! It's a Blue Feather! Is he really asking to marry you?" I exlaimed.

"Yeah..I accepted it but I don't know if I'll be ready!" Kathy said with a worried face.

"Do it! You're totally ready!" Luna said.

Me and Luna hugged her tight as Kathy started laughing. Luna took the Blue Feather and started ballet dancing around the room.

"You know some day I want to get one of these! Hoping my prince charming will give me one." Luna said.

Kathy put the feather back in her bag while I began to set up my sleeping bag on the floor, since Luna took my bed. But hey what are friends for?

"So Akari..Find any guys you like?" Kathy asked.

"Not really. No." I said sitting on my sleeping bag.

It's not like I don't want a Boyfriend..But I just haven't found anyone yet. Sometimes I don't think I ever will.

I fell asleep but could still hear Kathy and Luna talking.

"Anything new with Gill?" Kathy asked.

"Well I do know he likes me..But he's not proving it." Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Kathy asked.

Luna let out a little sigh.

"I just asked him why he didn't tell me the other night that he liked me. He's not good with his feelings y'know?" Luna said.

"Yeah." Kathy said.

After all that It was silent.

The next morning I woke up. No sight of Kathy or Luna. I sat up until I saw a note on my sleeping bag. It read..

_Dear Akari,_

_Me and Kathy left already, because you probably woke up late by now. See you later! BFFL._

_-Luna_

I smiled at the letter and put in on my kitchen table. I slipped on a little white skirt, with a pink shirt. I walked out of my house, walking to Harmonica Town. I saw Gill sitting on a bench as he looked at me pass by. I glared at him and walked away. I continued to walk until I felt someone grasp onto my shoulder. I turned back slowly and saw Gill.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We need to talk about this Akari. You can't keep ignoring me." Gill said.

"I'm not ignor-"

"Yes you are Akari! I can't believe this." Gill said rolling his eyes.

"I'll be going now. What was it? Gill?" I said bumping his shoulder walking away.

I didn't even know who Gill was anymore. He's exactly the way he used to be when I first met him. Rude, snobby, and only thinks for himself. I can't stand him for that. I thought I knew who he was. But it turns out I'm wrong. Who is Gill? You tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to a huge bang on my door as I jumped in my bed.I hopped out of my bed as I kept hearing knocks. I ran up to open the door seeing Luna standing there with a smile and swaying bac and forth. I looked at her confusingly.

"You won't believe what just happened!" Luna said.

"Something to do with Gill isn't it Luna?" I said crossing my arms.

She began to giggle as I waited for her to answer. I assumed my answer was correct.

"He just asked me out!" Luna said running up and hugging me.

My face froze as my eyes widened. My arms slightly wrapped around her as she pulled away.

"You're happy for me.. aren't you?" Luna asked.

"Oh..Yeah of course! I couldn't be happier Luna." I said with a smile.

Firstly Gill wouldn't tell her his feelings..Now he asks her out? Somethings not right here. And I'm gonna find out.

"Luna I gotta run..Talk to you later ok?" I said waving goodbye.

I ran off before she even said goodbye looking for Gill in Harmonica Town. I looked over at the beach, wasnt there. Rang his doorbell, no answer. He had to be somewhere. I saw Perry over at the church and ran to ask him if he saw Gill.

"Akari! What brings you here?"

"I know I may sound silly..But have you seen Gill anywhere around town?" I asked.

Perry pointed over at the garden over by the church. I looked over seeing Gill sitting on a bench reading a book, as usual. I walked over slowly as I stood in front of him as he looked up at me. I grabbed the book from his hands and threw it.

"What was that for?"

"You really can't make up your mind can you Gill?" I said in upset tone.

"What do you-

I interrupted him and shouted.

"You know exactly what I mean! You confuse Luna about you're feelings, and then you just come out saying you like her? What's your deal!" I shouted.

"I don't have to tell you my feelings about anything Akari!" Gill said back.

"Oh? So you just ask out Luna just so we would get off your back? You're really a jerk Gill." I said crossing my arms.

Gill shrugged as It was silent for a couple seconds. Until Gill spoke up.

"I did it for you Akari!" Gill said in a strong tone.

"How is that doing me a favor? Dating my friend is doing a good thing for me?" I said.

"Because! You weren't speaking to me. And you're my friend and I thought that might of been the only way you would speak to me." Gill said standing up.

My face went blank as I let a little smile on my face.

"So..You asked her out so I wouldn't be upset with you anymore?" I said.

"And because I really like her.. But When you say it like that it sounds weird Akari.." Gill said.

I smiled at him as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I'll forgive you now. But I still don't like how you changed like that." I said.

"I never meant to change Akari." Gill said reaching his hand out.

"Friends?" he asked.

I shook his hand as we both looked at each other with smiles.

"I guess I have no choice to be your friend." He said jokingly.

I pushed him playfully as we started walking together back to town. Gill was someone I could talk about anything too. I felt comfortable with him. It's like we have a special connection.

"Well there's Luna." Gill said looking over at the Bar.

I fixed his hair and straigtened his tie. I looked up at him as he looked at me.

"Again?" He said.

I gave a little nod and smiled at him. He smiled back as he waved goodbye to me. I kept the smile on my face as I saw him hug Luna. My body tensed up as I saw her kiss him on the cheek as her cheeks turned pink. I took my focus off of them and walked off. It got me wondering how they got all "lovey dovey" so soon. But it's none of my concern. I guess I like them dating..But there's this part of me that makes it feel weird seeing them together. I don't know why. Maybe since Gill's my friend and Luna is my best friend.

I cleared my mind of those thoughts, as I turned on my TV watching cartoons. The subject of Luna and Gill came to my mind again. Until something came to my mind. Kathy works there, so she can easily see what they are doing. I don't care or anything. I just want to see if it's working out. I decided to turn in early so I closed my eyes tucking myself into bed hoping for the best tomorrow.

_The Next Morning_

I hopped out of my bed, throwing on a random outfit so I could go ask Kathy how Luna and Gill worked out. I shut the door to my house and began to run to the Brass Bar. I put my hood up to protect me from the rain, and I finally arrived at the Bar.

"Akari! You're soaked!" Kathy said handing me a towel.

"I'd be more soaked if you lived all the way at Garmon Mines. Thanks for living so close." I said with a giggle.

"So why did you come over here? Can I get you anything?" Kathy asked.

"Oh no..Well since Luna and Gill were here..How did their date go?" I asked as we both sat down.

"They were having a good time actually! He pulled a couple moves on her." Kathy said laughing.

"M-Moves? What do you mean Moves?" I asked.

"You sound concerned Akari." Kathy said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm not! I just want to know what it means that's all. Gotta know gossip right?" I said grabbing a handful of candies from the bar, and stuffing them into my mouth.

"As I was saying..He just put his arm around her and Luna rested her head on her shoulder. He did that quite alot." Kathy said smiling.

"They're getting serious pretty quickly it seems." I said to Kathy.

Kathy nodded.

I said goodbye to Kathy as I walked back to my house. It didn't bother me that Luna and Gill were dating. It just worries me that they are getting serious way too soon. I have these crazy worries. I don't know what these feelings are but I just can't figure it out. Concerns for my friends? Probably.

**I have great plans for the next few chapters! Sorry they are a little too short right now, but once I get into the more important parts they will be longer. Hope you are enjoying it. xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Should I be concerned? Worried? Can't focus on anything? Why is Luna and Gill's relationship worrying me like this? I should be happy for her. But this part of me feels like they aren't right for each other. But I couldn't tell Luna that. I would break her heart. Maybe I should just focus on my life, not Luna's. It was completely silent in my room, hearing only the rain drop onto my window. I checked the time on my clock. It was already 8:00. I fell down onto my bed with all these crazy thoughts going on in my head.

What if they got married? Had kids? Died together? Oh my gosh Akari you're going nuts. Maybe I just have to clear my mind about it. But it's hard for some reason. I guess I should just sleep it off and see how everything is in the morning. I slipped under my blankets and closed my eyes trying my hardest to keep my mind blank. Surely enough it worked.

The sunlight shined through my window as I scrunched my eyes together blocking the sunlight from my eyes. I checked my clock to see I slept in till 11:00 weirdly enough. Heading to town I saw Kathy with a big smile handing envelopes to everyone. I walked up to her, as she saw me and started running to me. She handed me a pink envelope with handwriting on the cover.

"Here! It's an invitation for my dance at the bar tomorrow." Kathy said.

I opened the envelope seeing the time and date. Of course it read "_Bring a date!"_ I closed the envelope after I saw that line.

"You're going to find a date right?" Kathy said.

"Oh..Uh yeah! Do..You know anyone?" I asked her with my face turning pink.

She pointed at who appeared to be Luke in the corner of the Tailors as I looked at her with a shocked look. Luke? I mean he's cute and all..But I barely even know him. Well until I was hit with wood in the back of my head. I swallowed deeply walking up to Luke tapping him on the shoulder as he turned around and smiled when he saw me.

"Uh Luke..I was just wondering..Did you want to go to the dance with me?" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Heck yeah! I'd love to Akari!" Luke said with red cheeks.

I smiled at him as he smiled back walking away winking at me. I let out a big sigh as I heard a voice behind me.

"Finally got a date huh?" I heard Gill's voice say.

"Shut up. I don't even have to ask if you have a date cause it's so obvious." I said back to him.

"Actually I was going to ask you." Gill said.

I froze as my face heated up as he started to laugh a little.

"Just kidding. I'm going with Luna." Gill said laughing.

I stomped on his foot as he let out a loud yelp.

"Don't tease me like that." I said rolling my eyes.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Gill said.

"Yes you will." I said walking away.

Of course I had to find a good outfit to wear. I'm not the type to overdress usually, but I guess a little dress should do. I walked over to the Tailors as Shelly welcomed me, and walked up to me.

"Akari! What are you looking for today?" She asked.

"Just a dress Shelly. Do you have anything simple, yet a little bit fancy?" I asked.

Shelly nodded as she walked over to a whole rack of dresses. Flashy, sparkly, all types. I thanked her as I looked through all the racks and spotted a dress which made my face light up. It was blue, with ruffles coming down from the bottom. I picked it up and walked up to the counter.

"Beautiful Akari!" Shelly said smiling.

My face lit up as I thanked her and walked out the store. I headed back home to try and find some matching shoes. I don't know if I should be excited or nervous to be going to the dance with Luke. I mean he seems like a good guy it's just..I can't express it. I hope everything goes well. I finally got home opening my closet looking at the bottom for some shoes. I found the perfect pair of navy blue shoes with a bow on the front. Of course they were high heels. I put them on walking around my house tripping a couple times. I decided to give them a test walk so I tried heading back to town, tripping a couple times walking to town. I finally got there and tripped as I fell into someone. I looked up as it was Gill holding onto me.

"Oh..Um sorry." I said looking up at him.

"I see your trying on some shoes." Gill said looking at my feet.

I nodded, feeling my face heat up as I was still in his grasp. His face turned red, as he let go.

"Do you like them?" I said spinning around.

Gill laughed as I started laughing with him. We started walking together with my hand on his shoulder in case I tripped, which he didn't mind. We finally sat down near a bench at the church.

"Going to the dance with Luke must be exciting." Gill said looking down.

"Same with Luna." I said.

"Do you like him?" Gill asked.

I looked at him with a curious look wondering why he would ask such a question. Yet I would probably ask him the same question about Luna.

"I mean he's nice, but I don't know what can happen in the future." I said twiddling my thumbs.

It was silent for a second until I asked him.

"Do you like Luna?" I said with a smile.

"Same response as you. I like dating her too, I just can't tell the future what will happen between us." Gill said looking at me.

I nodded as we were both silent.

"Um..Well..Could you save me a dance tomorrow? I mean a friendly dance." I asked.

Gill looked at me as he gave a smile and nodded.

"I was going to ask you the same question Akari." Gill said.

I giggled as I hugged him, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm truly lucky." I said standing up.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"You're my best friend. Well one of them of course." I said winking at him walking away.

I started heading home with a big smile on my face. I think that was one of the nicest moments I've ever had with Gill. I feel like I could tell him anything. Every time I see him I feel happy. He makes me smile. I don't know what those feelings are but they make me feel great. I turned around feeling someone tap me on the shoulder.

It was Luna, with her arms crossed with a angry look on her face.


	5. Just a little note before chapter 5

Wow i realized it's been so long since I posted my recent chapter. I PROMISE YOU GUYS CHAPTER 5 WILL BE UP SOON. I've been soo busy lately its crazy. So please be patient and I am working on chapter 5 at the moment. Thank you and hopefully I haven't lost all of you! xx


	6. Chapter 5

My heart starting pounding as I saw her face full of anger. Her eyes half closed, her arms crossed tightly, while I could hear a tapping coming from her foot over and over. What could it be? She didn't see me with Gill right? I wouldn't want her to think anything was going on, so I would expect her to trust me, her best friend NEVER to do something like that. She would know we are just friends. I remained silent as Luna kept standing there with her arms crossed, which appeared to make her seem like she was waiting for me to figure out why she was upset with me but I couldn't figure it out. Then I finally heard her speak up after a couple seconds.

"I know what you did Akari." Luna said in a mad tone.

Then all of a sudden my heart started to beat. It felt like my heart was about to explode out of my chest. I then started to feel guilty.

"Luna! It was never meant like that I'm so sorry!" I said with my hands over my chest.

"You better be! You went dress shopping without me! How could you!" Luna said stomping her foot.

It felt like a weight had just been lifted off my shoulders after hearing Luna say that. From that moment I seriously thought she saw me and Gill hug and possibly hear our conversation. But I guess it isn't a big deal so I don't know why I was worrying about something so ridiculous. Come on Akari you're smarter than this.

"I'm sorry. Want me to come with you?" I asked.

Luna nodded, as we headed to the Tailors. We walked into the dress section while she pulled off a pink frilly dress with a flower pattern. You would expect that from Luna. She took off about 5 frilly pink and yellow dresses, and quickly ran into the change room. She talked to me while in the change room, and suddenly brought up the weirdest subject to talk about with her, which I was totally not expecting her to say to me.

"Akari..How do you know when you love someone?" Luna asked.

There was a long pause as I thought about it. Love? Why would she be talking about love right now? I mean she shouldn't be asking me. I don't know anything about love. I thought about the first thing that came to my mind, and spit it out.

"Well..It's basically when you feel so comfortable with someone you can tell them anything. When you see them your heart flutters..especially when they come to your mind..and you just want to be with them every minute." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Gee Akari! You sound like you've experienced it!" Luna said walking out of the change room looking into the mirror checking out every inch of her body in the dress. She walked back into the change room as I thought about what she said to me.

"It does doesn't it.." I said quietly to myself.

I don't think I've ever experienced love..ever. It just feels like I know how it feels. But why would Luna ask me about it? She hasn't fallen in love with Gill has she? It's not like it's any of my business or anything. I decided to ask her. She walked out of the change room with another dress on and started twirling around the room.

"Luna..You don't love Gill do you?" I said standing up.

Her face turned pink with a little smile, as she went back into the change room. It somewhat seemed like she was trying to avoid the question I asked her. She came out with her purse around her shoulder with her dress in her hand. She walked over to the counter paying for the dress. I wanted to talk to her about it. Being in love. Luna doesn't know what love is right now in my opinion is what it seems. We walked out of the store as I pulled her aside.

"What?" Luna asked curiously.

"Why did you ask me about love? If you didn't want to talk about it then why did you mention it to me?" I said with my arms crossed. I better not get a bad answer.

"Akari.." Luna said in a low voice.

"Just tell me!" I said gripping onto her shoulders.

She looked down at the ground as she lead me to the dock. We sat down dipping our feet into the lake as she finally brought up the subject of love. I have a feeling this is going to be a long speech.

"It's just..I've been spending so much time with Gill. I feel so nervous around him!" Luna said resting her head on my shoulder.

My face was still as I looked out onto the clear, blue lake. What could I tell her? It's like I know how she feels..But can't figure it out. It could just be me understanding her feelings. That's when I said the stupidest thing that probably every girl tells their best friend when they like a guy.

"Well..tell him." I said.

"What if he doesn't love me back?" Luna said looking up at me as her eyes starting to water.

"Luna..Don't cry please." I said hugging her.

Luna sighed as she stood up dusting off her dress. Typical Luna. It hurt me to see her hurt and confused like this. I have a feeling they both really like each other. Then why would she be worrying about this?

"Well at least we will have a good time tomorrow right? Me and Gill, you and Luke!" Luna said wiping away her tears.

I nodded and gave a smile as she waved goodbye to me. I continued to sit on the dock, looking up at the orange sky, hitting evening. I saw the sun start to get lower, as the reflection was hitting against the lake. I closed my eyes laying on my back with my hands behind my head. In a way it kind of worried me going to the dance with Luke. I hardly know the guy, so that sort of means I can't really judge him. Plus I always thought him and Selena had something going on, but I guess I might have been wrong. Plus he was really the only other choice I had. I decided to just walk home and fall asleep and finally just end this day. It's weird how almost every day this week I have been feeling so stressful. My head has been pounding all week, I've been feeling so dizzy lately, its strange. I'm sure it's just a cold that's all. I started to walk home thinking about the big day I have tomorrow night. I told Kathy earlier I would help her set up, because she just can't do it all by herself. I finally arrived home and threw my purse in the corner of my room. I pulled out my pajama's and got changed. I hopped into my big comfy bed staring at the ceiling and closing my eyes, slowly drawing away into my sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better than I did the other day. I opened my closet door to see my blue dress, and shoes sitting there. I hear a knock on my door seeing Luke standing there which appeared to be holding a pink box. I shot a confused look on my face as I walked outside waiting for him to tell me what this was about.

"I bet you're wondering why I'm holding this box aren't you Akari?" He said with a blush.

I nodded shyly, as he opened the box revealing a beautiful rose corsage with a lovely shade of blue exactly to match the color of my dress. My jaw opened a little as I carefully took out the corsage placing it on my wrist. I looked at my wrist, seeing how beautiful it was.

"Luke..This is so beautiful! But what's the occasion?" I said still looking at the corsage.

"Hah well Kathy told all the guys to give their dates corsage's. We told her no, but she got all mad, and demanded we buy them for our dates so here you go!" He said scratching the back of his head.

I gave a little laugh as we looked at each other with shy smiles.

"Well thank you Luke. I love it." I said smiling at him.

"I'll see you tonight! I'll pick you up around 6pm?" He said.

I nodded waving goodbye, walking back into my house placing the flower onto my dresser. It was already 12pm. I walked over to the Bar to help out Kathy. It was a beautiful day out. Not one breeze of wind, the grass was still, and the sky was clear blue. I smiled through the whole thought of it. I love living here, and I wouldn't change a thing. I got to the town as I saw Kathy hanging up a banner in front of the Bar that said "Dance here TONIGHT!" She was really going out for this. It brought a smile to my face. I began to get closer as I saw she dropped the pin. I picked it up handing it to her.

"Need a hand?" I said smiling handing her the pin.

"Oh wow you actually came! Thanks Akari!" Kathy said hugging me.

"You know I wouldn't leave this all up to you." I said hammering in a sign.

She handed me a big sparkly disco ball. I almost fell down because this thing weighed a lot. She told me to hang it up on the roof inside. I nodded and saw a chair already set up there for me to stand on. I felt relieved. I carefully stepped up onto the chair reaching up to the hook on the ceiling. I placed the disco ball onto the hook until I began to lose my balance. I fell back feeling a wind in front of me I closed my eyes, until I was caught by someone. I opened my eyes to see Gill holding me with my arms around him, opening my eyes.

"You alright?" He asked.

**Chapter 5 finishes here! Hope you enjoyed it and more to come real soon. LOVE YOU ALL. **


	7. Chapter 6

I looked up at him, still in his arms with a still face. I studied him closely. He had bright, blue eyes. The type of eyes that felt like you were looking straight into a blue ocean. His pale skin brought out his features like if you were to study it with your hands, it would be like touching freshly new baby skin. The blonde hair that fell in front of his face everytime he would move his face. I looked at him for a while until he let me down with a look as to wonder why I was looking at him like that. I guess I never figured out how attractive Gill really was. I finally realized why Luna must like him this much.

"You almost took a fall. Glad I was there to catch you right?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah. If I fell I wouldn't be even going to this dance tonight. I don't really feel like attending a dance anyway." I said sitting on a bar stool.

He sat beside me resting his arm on my shoulder. I looked back at him.

"This place is really well decorated isn't it?" He said looking around.

The floor was replaced for a sparkly, rainbow dance floor. The speakers on the wall were huge, and the flowers on each table were all types of colors including red roses, pink carnations, yellow tulips and a mix of all kinds that were impossible to name. It looked like a night club that you see in all of those big, flashy movies.

"I know. Kathy really works hard to aim for her best doesn't she?" I said to him.

"So do you. Akari you don't notice it but you're a very hard worker. You're too low on yourself and that's what I hate about you." He said looking me straight in the eyes. He held his gaze for a couple seconds until I responded back.

"Oh please Gill. I hardly do anything on my Farm. I don't plant, I don't own one animal. I take advantage of it." I said resting my head into my hand. I traced my finger around the top of the bar repeating in a circle. Gill took his hand stopping it, placing it on top of mine.

"Don't say stuff like that Akari. You don't just have to own a farm to be a hard worker. You can do tons of things to work hard. Look why Kathy called you over here today. It's because she needed your help and you clearly didn't notice. You thought she was just asking for help when really she thinks your the most responsible person to help out. Do you understand why you work so hard now Akari? Your a great individual and always will be. Do you get what I am saying?" He said with a lower tone.

"Gill..." I said in a hush tone.

"Akari."

We held our gaze on each other for a long time. I could see his body leaning in a bit towards mine. My heart started pounding extremely quickly. My eyes shut slowly. I could feel him coming more towards me. His arms wrapped around mine. He was giving me a hug. My body suddenly began to loosen up. I let out a heavy breath hugging him tighter. He then whispered in my ear.

"You're still saving me a dance tonight right?" He said.

"Of course. I wouldn't blow you off like that." I let go of him. We started laughing.

"Well let's work on fixing up this Disco Ball together. Sound alright?" Gill asked.

I nodded giving him a playful punch. We started to screw in the Disco Ball, and testing it out a couple times, which failed a couple times. We then turned off all the lights hoping for the Disco Ball to work. I crossed my fingers as Gill took my hand. I looked up at him.

"Hope this works." He said with the button in his hand.

He pressed the red button, which revealed the Disco Ball light to shimmer all across the room. The silver lights reflected off all the walls, making the room a lovely gray and white color. It looked like a true disco ball. Me and Gill gave each other a High Five which eventually turned into a big hug. I checked my watch. It was 5:00. Luke was picking me up at 6:00. I jumped at the thought and ran to grab my bag.

"Where are you going?" Gill asked.

"It's 5:00. Luke is picking me up at 6! Plus the dance starts at 7 and I need to look actually decent." I said putting on my jacket.

"Damn. I better get a move on too then. I'll see you at seven." He said with a smile.

I gave a nod as I quickly ran to my house. The rain had stopped, only to reveal some puddles on the road. I slipped in a puddle, landing right on my butt. I didn't care since I wouldn't be going to the dance in these clothes. I looked up at the sky seeing the grey clouds still above Harmonica Town. I was praying to God it wouldn't rain again. I finally arrived home throwing my soaking wet jacket on my bed. I opened my closet to reveal my beautiful blue, silk dress. It came slightly above my knees which made the dress even better. I took out my matching blue high heel shoes. I took off my shirt and pants, slipping the dress carefully over my head. To feel the dress on me felt..amazing. I haven't worn a dress in years and it made me feel beautiful for once in my life. I slipped on my shoes making me feel about 1 1/2 inches taller. I quickly took out my curling iron plugging it in to the wall. I put on my makeup as I waited for the Iron to heat up. I took out this smokey eyed brown eyeshadow, with a black mascara, with a nice pink blush. I applied my brown eyeshadow smoothy onto my eyelids. I put on my mascara to reveal how long my eyelashes really were. It was fasinating for me. I applied my blush on my cheekbones which in my opinion, brought out all my features. I looked in my mirror seeing a whole different person. I actually thought I was beautiful. I smiled at the sight. I quickly curled my hair, which gave me bouncy curls. I was finally done getting ready and Luke was going to be here in about 10 minutes. I walked over to my full body mirror looking at my whole self. I studied myself more carefully. I actually thought maybe I was beautiful. I never really knew who I was behind this brooding, farm girl. I think for once in my life I was changing into something a bit more different for me, and I liked it. I had a bit of time to relax, so I threw myself onto my bed closing my eyes picturing how exactly I wanted this night to be. I wanted a amazing night, just clearing all my worries. This night was going to be perfect. No doubt I was not going to let anything get in my way tonight. This is a night to enjoy myself and I wasn't going to throw away the oppourtunity. I opened my eyes to reveal the ring of my doorbell. I grabbed my corsage off my bedside table. I slowly got up letting out a big sigh before opening the door. I revealed myself to Luke, wearing a black tuxedo with a flower pinned on it. He was wearing black dress shoes, with a nice tie. It made me smile. He usually never dresses like this so it made it a nice moment. Luke stared at me with his jaw dropped.

"You look...Beautiful." He said.

"Oh..Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I said.

He smiled, grabbing the corsage from my hand slipping it onto my wrist. I looked at it again making me smile. We linked arms and got into the car. I didn't understand why we needed a car when it wasn't even a long drive. It was just 5 minutes. But it was wet so it made it a little more understandable. We kept silent the whole car ride. Once we finally arrived there were so many people from Harmonica Town and Garmon Mines there. I never knew it would be this busy. I saw Luna, Gill, Kathy and Owen standing outside. It was a relief that I wasn't overdressed. I stepped out of the car while Luke opened the door to me. I walked over to the door linking arms with Luke. We walked over to Luna and them saying Hello. It was silent.

"Oh my gosh..Is that you Akari?" Luna said shaking my shoulders.

"Obviously. Who else would it be? Is that really you Luna?" I said playing along.

"You really look beautiful Akari!" Kathy said giving me a big hug. I blushed at the compliment.

I smiled at Gill, seeing him look at me shockingly. This made me even more embarrased.

"Akari! You clean up nice." Owen said patting me on the shoulder.

"I can say the same thing to you." I said smiling.

"Shall we?" Luke said holding his hand out to me.

I nodded grabbing his hand and walking into the dance. It shined even brighter at night. Everyone was dancing. There was a relax area with couches, and a big table with food. The music started out loud. Luke and I went to sit down who were later accompanied by Luna, Gill, Owen and Kathy.

"Didn't my dress turn out amazing? I never knew I could look this good!" Luna said looking down on her dress.

"Well I think you look beautiful." Gill said shyly.

Luna smiled placing her head on Gill's shoulder. He smiled putting his arm around her. He looked at me, and I looked away.

"You know Luke you should clean up like this often. You are really attractive." I forced out of my lips.

"R-Really? Thanks Akari.." He said.

I placed my head on his shoulder snuggling up to him. I placed my hand on his chest. He slowly put his arm around me resting his head on mine. I looked at Gill who looked confused.

"Luna you smell really good. You smell like cherries." Gill said nuzzling his head into Luna's neck.

"Hehe..Gill stop. That's too much PDA." She said placing her finger on his lips.

I felt myself heat up. He wanted to play like that? I can play equally. I forced myself to do what I was about to do. I had too. I unbuttoned one of Luke's button on his dress shirt smiling up at him.

"So what are our plans after the dance? Maybe you can come back to my place." Unbuttoning another one.

Luke's face went bright red, doing his shirt back up. I gave a little giggle thinking this was pretty funny seeing myself act this way. Right after this song ended another one came on. It was slow, so it made me drowsy. I've never liked slow songs.

"Gill lets go dance!" Luna said standing up pulling on his arm.

"Actually.." Gill said releasing from her grip. "I'm going to have this dance with Akari. Is that alright?"

Luna looked over at me with a still face. She looked over at Gill giving a smile and a nod. I was surprised she wasn't upset.

"Luke! You want to dance?" She asked.

"Oh..Sure!" He said jumping up walking to the dance floor with Luna.

Gill held out his hand to me and I hesitated a bit. I grabbed his hand as he escorted me to the middle of the dance floor. I placed my arms around his shoulders. This felt a bit..awkward. Thinking about dancing with your best friend's boyfriend is a bit strange don't you think? But Gill and I are just friends so there really is no problem here. I looked over at Luna and Luke who seemed to be chatting away. They seemed to be enjoying each others company. I looked over at Kathy and Owen who looked so comfortable with each other it was amazing. Then theres Gill and I who are just staring at the ground awkwardly. I then felt myself laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" He said with a smile.

"I don't know. This is just so weird." I said looking straight at him.

"Yeah I guess it sort of is. But were just friends so it's fine. It's not like.."

"Yeah I get it I get it." I said interrupting him.

"You know..I had a crush on you the first week you came here." Gill said going red.

My face fell into this shocked, and surprised expression. I stared at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

"Stop kidding around. You didn't." I said.

"You don't have to believe it, but it was true. Then we became good friends and I guess it just slipped away." He said.

My eyes met his looking at him silently. I didn't want to believe Gill for some reason cause I just couldn't imagine him liking me. I didn't even give a second thought about him liking me back then. To be honest, I feel grateful to have Gill as my friend. He is always there for me and I feel oddly comfortable around him. I always want to be around him, and he makes me feel happy. It's like when I see him I get this happy feeling inside me. Then all of a sudden I remember what Luna and I discussed in the Tailors.

_"Akari..How do you know when you love someone?"_

_"Well..It's basically when you feel so comfortable with someone you can tell them anything. When you see them your heart flutters..especially when they come to your mind..and you just want to be with them every minute." _Is what I told her.

Then why did I feel like this? I zoned out for a while until the song ended. Gill snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Hey. Akari?" He said.

Then suddenly I snapped back to reality.

"Oh yeah sorry. Thanks for the dance Gill. Bye." I said running out of the bar feeling sick to my stomach. It felt like my head was hitting against a wall over and over, hearing the pumping in my head. I sat on the outside stair of the bar breathing loudly. It came to my mind. Did I love Gill. Am I just realizing these feelings now after all the time I've been with him? This is the first time I've felt like this around him. It was weird. I had butterflies in my stomach, I felt sick, and like I've been struck with this feeling of love. I was scared to go back in. All of a sudden it began to rain again. I stood up looking at the grey, night sky. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. The stars were shining the most I've ever seen, the sound of the raindrops hitting the roof on every house, and feeling the rain hit against my skin. I closed my eyes letting the rain continue to hit me. I felt myself feel light like a feather. Suddenly my body felt like it was relaxing. It felt good. I kept swaying back and forth. I suddenly felt myself get lightheaded,and the pounding of my heart get stronger. Before I could even realize it I felt myself hit the ground, seeing pitch black and the sound of everything dissapear.


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up to an abnormality experience in a quaint little room with beeping in the background. I could feel what felt like a tube in my right arm. My guess was that this was Hospital. I was dressed in a grey t-shirt with grey sweatpants. My hair was tied back which I could feel tickling the back of my neck. I turned my head slightly to see an empty chair right beside my bed hoping to see someone there by my side. But with what I saw, no one was there. I let out a big breath, touching my hair which was damp from the rain. I don't know what happened to me to be completely honest. I remember realizing the fact of falling in love with Gill, and feeling sick. But that wasn't the reason why. I just want to see his face. I want to wrap my arms around him like when we slow danced. His hands on my waist, my arms around his neck. It was a warm feeling. Now that I know the truth it hurts, but feels like I've let something out that has been hidden for who knows how long. I wanted him here. I shut my eyes relaxing my whole body hoping that when I woke up, he would be there.

But he wasn't.

By the time I woke up it was almost 8pm. I desperately wanted to know why I was here. I couldn't handle anything else to worry about. I slowly untucked myself out of my hospital bed feeling a draft from revealing my body out of my warm bed. But I didn't care. I stood up walking towards the window looking out at the town. It was raining again today, but it made the town look even more calming. I looked over at Gill's house to see him outside of course alongside Luna. She was laughing, with her left arm linked with his. His expression was still, with a slight grin. I wanted to see him smile. I didn't want any of my friends to worry about me. Looking behind me to see if anyone was there, I opened the notch on the window. I lifted it and stuck one leg out. I grasped on the bottom of window so I wouldn't fall. I slowly let myself fall onto the ground landing on both feet. I would be back later hoping nobody would notice. I walked over to the bar hoping to get an answer from Kathy what had happen to me. I slowly walked in seeing a big crowd of people sitting at every table. My face went still, feeling myself get warmer each second. I saw Kathy look over at me, which appeared to be in shock. She ran over to me with tears swelling up in her eyes. As soon as I knew it her arms were around me which felt actually nice. I wrapped my arms around her feeling the hug get tighter, which hurt but I didn't mind.

"Oh my god Akari! We all thought you were dead!" She said with a raspy voice.

I giggled a bit at the fact they thought I was dead.

"Why would you think that? I was breathing wasn't I?" I said with a smile.

"We checked..But we couldn't hear anything. Gill, Luna, and I rushed you over to hospital. Let's go see them! They will be so happy." She grabbed my wrist running out of the Bar.

"Wait Kathy!" I said desperately.

She continued running and since it wasn't far away we were already there. I was mainly concerned of the hospital knowing I was out. But I didn't let that worry me right now. Gill and Luna must have been inside by now. Kathy rang the doorbell waiting for an answer. My heart began pounding it felt like I would pass out again. I took a deep breath. Luna answered with a smile but as soon as she saw me, she went still. And even more tears.

"Please don't cry." I said in a soft voice.

"Akari! Oh my god you had me worried!" She said bringing me inside. Her arms were wrapped around me and sat me down on Gill's kitchen table.

"Gill! Get your ass in here!" Kathy said shouting. She still had tears in her eyes surprisingly.

He stepped out of his room, looking around until he met my gaze. His book fell out of his hand with his eyes still on mine. I could feel myself melting slowly, and butterflies in my stomach. I forced a smile and as soon as I did he ran up to me giving me a strong embrace. I placed my hands behind his neck and his hug got tighter. I didn't want to see him cry. But he was. He pulled away to see my face as I wiped the tear from his eye.

"Gill…You're such a loser crying like this you know." I said with a slight laugh.

He laughed as well, still crying while holding me close to him. I saw Kathy whisper to Luna, and saw them exit the room. That made me worried.

"It's sort of funny…Seeing you cry." I said feeling as red as a tomato. I could of sworn I was burning alive.

He remained quiet the entire time holding me. It made me think about our friendship. It was so strong I sometimes felt it was stronger than Luna and Kathy's. I loved every minute with Gill. He looked down at me as my eyes met his. Suddenly this didn't feel right. I escaped from his grasp and turned around placing my hands on my tomato red cheeks which felt like they were burning.

"Gill…I..I can't stay." I said moving closer to the door.

"What do you mean? You just got here." I heard the hurt in his voice.

"I know. But this doesn't feel right. Us being this close together. You and Luna belong together. Can't you see how much she loves you?" I said feeling the tears come to my eyes.

He walked up to me placing his hands on my shoulders turning my body around. He caressed my chin slowly looking me in the eyes again. I could see him leaning into me. My heart was going to pop out of my chest. My stomach was in a knot that couldn't be untied. My hands went into a fist trying to absorb all my energy that was dying to be released out of me. Was Gill going to kiss me? Should I stay still? I couldn't control myself beyond this point. I soon felt his lips press against mine. It was like an electric shock passed through my body. I let go, feeling sick to my stomach. I couldn't handle this.

"I-I'm Sorry. I need to go." I said feeling the lump in my throat.

I looked back at him one more time. I could see the hurt in his eyes again. But I should of never let him kiss me. If Luna found out about this who knows what would happen. I wanted him to say those three words so badly. But at the same time I didn't. I ran towards the Hospital running to my window. I wiggled the latch on the window but it was locked.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

I ran to the front door taking a breath before opening the door. I turned the knob to see a woman working at the front desk. I was completely soaked which made the moment a bit more awkward than it already was. She looked up at me shocked, and anger in her face. I swear the vain in her forehead was about to pop.

"What on earth were you thinking sneaking out like that?! Go back into your room. You're not getting out that easily." She said opening the door to my room. She motioned her hand telling me to walk in.

"Sorry. Just wanted some fresh air that's all." I explained to her.

She rolled her eyes closing my door, letting out a small slam. I placed my hands on my lips running my fingers against them. I fell back onto my bed thinking about the first kiss Gill and I had shared. It made me smile a bit. I could still feel the butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. Then I remembered what he said to me last night during our dance.

"_You know…I had a crush on you the first week you came here."_

I thought about those words. The word "Had" made me break a little. I wanted to go back and tell him I wish he still liked me. I looked out my window again to see Kathy waving goodbye to Gill and Luna. Kathy had that bright smile like she always does, Gill and Luna holding hands, as she kissed him on his lips. I saw Gill look over at the hospital and quickly shut my curtains. My heart began to beat again hoping he didn't see me. I saw my door open, to reveal the hospital lady.

"Bedtime. Don't make me come in here again." She said shutting off my light.

I looked over at my clock to see that it was already 10:30. I don't go to bed this early. This hospital was too strict. I wished that Dr. Jin would come back but I guess he was off somewhere. Oh well. I tucked myself into my hospital bed which felt so much different than my comfy bed. You could feel the springs in your back here. But in mine it was like sleeping on a cloud. The hospital was pitch black, and so was outside. There was no light whatsoever. I shut my eyes trying my best to clear my mind of everything. So much happened this week I never knew would happen. No one even told me what was wrong with me. I suddenly heard a tapping on my window. I slowly got up to see out my window. It appeared to be a person. I looked closer to get a better look. It was Gill. I opened my window as quiet as I could letting him in. He stuck one leg into my room, falling on his face straight to the ground. I covered my mouth letting out a little giggle. I gave him my hand to help him up.

"What are you doing here? I'm going to get in trouble you know." I said crossing my arms sitting on my bed.

"We need to talk. I really mean it." He said holding onto my hand sitting beside me.

There was suddenly a moment of silence between us but we were still looking at each other. I wanted to say the words. But I was scared. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Gill…I need to say something. But I don't know how to say it." I said to him.

He began to move closer to me.

"I think I already know. That's why I'm here Akari. I…"

I stopped him by placing my lips on his. His hands wrapped around my waist while mine were around his. It felt more natural for some reason. I wanted to stay like this forever. I fell back onto my bed still kissing him. I released looking up at him. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I love you and Luna. She knows because I told her. I want you more though. Luna also knows that I'm here. But with what I'm about to tell you I have a feeling you will think I'm stupid." He said sitting back up.

This made me more concerned than I already was. I saw him reach into his pocket struggling to get something out. I looked at him right in the eyes. He pulled out a box. He stared at me with tears in his eyes and opened it.

"I've given this to Luna. I took it from her so I could come show you it." He said in a whisper.

He handed me the box. It was a rectangular shape. I slowly opened it and couldn't believe what I saw.

"Y-You gave this to her?" I said still looking down at it. I could feel the tears rush into my eyes.

He slowly nodded wrapping his arms around me. I sat there, still and felt like I couldn't move. I suddenly burst out crying. This hurt like hell and I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe this. He has given her….

A Blue Feather.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys heres the other chapter! School is almost done so I can update more yay! But anyways this chapter may be grapic but not too graphic. It's not too bad but since I made this in the Teen section you guys should be mature enough to read stuff like this. I guess you can say this is a Teen/Mature chapter so if you can't handle some of this I reccomend you skip ahead. I got help with this part anyway so it's kind of long. There might be another one in the future so yeah. Anyways enjoy!**

"W-What? I don't understand this." I said to him.

My eyes felt like they were about to pour out a waterfall. My heart felt like he stepped on it. I didn't get this. He tells me he feels the same way and he proposes to Luna? I don't know what to think at this point. My mind is going blank and no more thoughts can fill my mind. I shut the box that he showed me and turned my head towards the wall. He placed his hand on my chin making me face him.

"Akari. I love you. I really do. I did what I felt was right. I want to marry Luna." He said holding my hand. I removed it.

"After all those things you said to me? You're using me aren't you Gill? You have no idea how I feel about you!" I said raising my voice louder.

I saw the hurt in his face. I then felt the hurt inside of me too. I never thought I would say that to him. But I love him. But if he wants to marry her then he should.

"Gill I...I'm so sorry!" I said wrapping my arms around him. His arms slowly wrapped around me.

"If she makes you happy marry her. I'll support you guys." I said in a hush tone.

"Don't go thinking I'll ever stop loving you. I loved you ever since we became friends Akari." He said kissing me again.

He stood up for a second walking to the door.

"Please don't leave." I said reaching out to him.

I saw his hand lock the door to my room. He gave a sly smile. My cheeks felt hot, but I laughed at the sight. He came back to sit beside me looking in my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him gripping onto his neck to kiss me. My body felt tense since we were this close. I fell back still kissing him. He looked down at me. I could feel his breath on me. I didn't want this moment to end. I felt his hands undo my hospital buttons at the front of my gown.

"I don't want this moment to be with me Gill. It should be with Luna. I-I can't." I said breathing heavily.

"Id much rather my first time be with you Akari." He said in a quiet tone.

I pulled him back to kiss me undoing his white shirt slowly. The rest as well. My hands began to shake which I think he noticed. I continued as I felt my gown slip off of me. I felt cold but I didn't care at this point. My hands were on his back. It felt like love. I never thought I would feel love before. But I liked how love made me. I saw his eyes open to look down at me. I looked at him in the eyes knowing what he was doing. I gripped onto the sheets on my bed trying my hardest not to make this moment horrible for us. I closed my eyes feeling relaxed but feeling pain. I wanted to scream but at the same time I didn't. I removed my hands from the sheets holding onto his neck again. I felt his hands rub against my back. I didn't want this to end. I could feel him which was something that I couldn't get out of my mind. I pulled myself closer to him. He looked at me again smiling at me. I smiled at him.

"I love you." I whispered softly.

"I love you."

I felt myself drift off into something that was like a dream. But somewhat I knew I would return to reality.

I awoke the next morning in Gill's arms. I saw our clothes on the floor and then I remembered what happened last night. It was the most amazing thing in my life. I turned to face Gill who was sleeping still. I slowly gave him a soft kiss on the lips which awoke him. He removed a strand of hair from my face. We both gave a little laugh placing our foreheads against each other. I snuggled up to him closer.

"Well?" He said smiling at me.

"Well what?" I said playing with his hair.

"Do you regret this?" He said to me.

I shook my head no. His smile grew as he kissed me. He released getting out of bed as I gripped onto his arm pulling him back.

"Don't go yet." I said.

He kissed my forehead releasing from my grip.

"I'm just going to take a shower. Wanna come?" He said smiling and winking at me.

I picked up a pillow throwing it at his face.

"Screw off and go shower you pig." I said laughing rolling my eyes.

He laughed walking into the bathroom. I fell back onto my back staring at the ceiling. Everything was different. I still didn't want him to get married but that was off my mind. I threw back on my gown and brushed my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror near the dresser. I was shocked with what I saw. I looked pretty. My hair was parted in a way that I never saw. My face looked happy. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I heard the shower stop but continued to look at myself. Gill walked out of the bathroom to see me looking at myself. He walked up behind me looking in the mirror.

"You're beautiful Akari." He said wrapping his arms around me nuzzling my neck.

I gave a giggle turning around to face him. We embraced each other looking into each others eyes.

"Still getting married I'm guessing." I said.

He nodded slowly.

"Why though? After what happened last night?" I asked.

"Do you want to know the real reason I'm getting married?" He said holding onto one of my hands.

I nodded.

He led me over to sit on the bed still holding my hand. We sat down as he looked at me.

"The reason is that the night you went into the hospital we thought you wouldn't make it. You had Hypotension. Your blood pressure was so low, no one thought you would survive. But when I saw you I was relieved but felt horrible. I proposed to Luna before I knew you were alive. I didn't know you had feelings for me like I did for you. I wanted to marry her to make you happy. So that's what I did. I proposed to her. I can't get out of it. Not that I want to get out of it but you know what I mean Akari. I love you so much." He said.

I was silent. So Gill did what he thought I would want if I was dead. That meant the world to me that he thought of me. It made me love him even more than I already do. I wrapped my arms around him feeling the tears flow out of my eyes.

"That was so sweet Gill. But...you need to marry her. If she already knows you have feelings for me but willing to stick with you, you're an amazing guy. That's why she won't leave you. I wouldn't either." I said.

"Lets go for a walk. Come on." He said standing up throwing on his shirt.

"Where?" I said grabbing a pink shirt and white jeans. It was the hospitals but I'm sure they won't care.

"Just around. Don't worry Luna won't see us." He said.

I threw on my clothes quickly giving my hair one last brush.

"We can't just sneak out. I'm not suppose to be released yet. What if they walk in?" I said worried.

"I locked the door didn't I?" He said pointing to the door.

I smiled shaking my head. I unlocked the window as Gill jumped out. He grabbed my hand pulling me down. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Now lets go somewhere." He said holding my hand while walking.

"So we are going somewhere!" I said.

He nodded. We walked towards the path to my house but I knew that wasn't where we were going. It was such a beautiful morning. I could hear the birds chirping around me and Gill just looking down at me. I stared up at him in wonder.

"What? Is there something on my face or something?" I said jokingly.

"No. I'm just lucky." He said.

"How? Cause you got lucky? Pig." I said laughing.

He laughed.

"No. Cause I have you in my life. I never thought I would meet someone like you. Then you came here and I liked you." He said smiling at me.

"Stop being so sweet to me." I said stopping him.

"I just love you so much." He said picking me up putting me on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me down you ass!" I said.

He ran up to the river near Flute Fields throwing me in. I grabbed his arms pulling him in. I dunked his head under water as he flipped me in the water. I splashed him in the face as he splashed me back. We stood up in the water as he grabbed both my hands. He kissed me as I placed my hands on his face. I used to think Gill was the one for me not too long ago. But soon he's going to be a married man. Then we won't have these crazy moments anymore. I will always love him. But I don't know if us being this close is good for him and Luna.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice behind us. We both turned around.

It was Luna.


	10. Chapter 9

I sat in Luna's pink room which smelled oddly like strawberries. Since I was finally released I had no worries from being out of the hospital. She paced back and forth giving me the most stern look I've ever seen on her. I could tell she was mad which I wasn't too surprised by. I can't believe I would hurt my best friend, but I did it for my reasons. Besides, our fights have never lasted long so I wouldn't be suprised if she forgave me today. She is a bit of an overreactor.

"So why am I here?" I asked her even though I already knew why.

"Oh come on Akari! You were messing around with Gill in the river! I called off our wedding because of you." She said in a raised tone.

"The wedding is off?" I asked trying to sound as displeased as I could.

She rolled her eyes in a way that it seemed that it was all I cared about. Which was somewhat true.

"Look Akari. Before I even started dating Gill I knew you guys had something I would never have with him. So when we started dating I thought I was hurting you! But when you told me you didn't like anyone it slipped my mind." She said to me.

Hearing Luna say those words meant a lot to me. She doesn't usually confess things that much which threw me off.

"I never wanted to make you guys cancel your wedding. But I realized my feelings for Gill and suddenly I felt love." I said.

She was quiet, not making a sound. She stared at me for the longest time then a smile grew on her face.

"I'm not mad at you. I just want to stay with him. But I'm sure Luke would love to go out with you! I just called him to come over! Give him a chance!" She said happily.

"W-What?! You called Luke? But I don't want-"

"Aw come on Akari! If you want to be happy then you should have a guy in your life!" She said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Luna raced to the door to open it. There stood Luke, his blue hair standing out as soon as you saw him. His huge smile on his face.

"Hey! Akari! You're looking good!" He said winking at me.

This moment was awkward as hell.

"Thanks. Good to see you again." I said keeping my distance.

"Now you two go have fun! I have a whole thing planned for you guys at the bar! Go on, go go!" She said pushing us out the door.

"Well lets get going then!" Luke said grabbing my hand and running outside.

I wanted to tell him that I didn't like him that way. But at the same time I just wanted to get my mind off all these things and just try to enjoy the day. When we finally arrived we were greeted by Kathy who seemed surprised to see Luke and I hand in hand. Oh how badly I wanted to let go of him. But his grip was so tight. I think he's been gripping onto his axes too hard.

"Hey you guys! I have your table right over there." She pointed to a table all the way in the corner, thank god.

"Listen Luke. I'm not trying to sound rude but.." He interrupted me.

"I know Akari. If you don't want dessert you can just tell me! You don't need it anyway in your shape." He said looking at my stomach.

I got angry at those words. I stood up placing my hands on the table.

"What's that suppose to mean? Are you calling me fat?" I said in a loud tone. Calm down Akari I said to myself in my mind.

"N-No! I just meant you need to stay fit! I didn't mean it like that." He said in a shaky tone.

I slowly sat back down in my seat avoiding all eyes that were on me. I looked over at Kathy who looked at me with a little giggle. I smiled at her rolling my eyes.

"Uh...So...How have you been? The last time I saw you was at the dance." He said.

"I'm doing fine. Great actually." I said looking down at my lap.

"Good! I just got a new axe today. I was practicing my throw earlier and accidentally hit the jewlery shop's window. I got grounded but who cares!" He said stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

I suddenly burst out laughing because just the image of that made me laugh. I held my stomach because I was laughing so much. I can just imagine Julian's reaction to that my god. Luke looked at me proudly, thinking that he must be funny.

"Oh my god..That's hilarious!" I said to him.

"It actually was! I got a bill for the broken window but I ripped up that shit! They expect me to pay? Get their minds out of the gutter am I right?" He said.

I started to giggle again, thinking that Luke had a pretty good sense of humor which made me think he would be perfect for Luna instead of me. Then suddenly I saw his face go still.

"But the main reason I wanted to take you out is to ask you something." He said as his cheeks went as red as a tomato.

"Oh okay? What is it?" I asked in wonder.

"Uh...Well...I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He asked me.

Oh shit. I wasn't expecting this at all. Suddenly everyone in the bar had their eyes on us, especially when I spotted Gill at a table with Chase who were both looking at me. Luke stood up holding my hand pulling me up. I knew my answer would be no, but then I thought of Gill and Luna being together which made me want to say yes, just to get even and to make everything alright. I gave a long pause until he spoke up again.

"Well? Will you be my girlfriend or not?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Luke. No." I said running out as fast as I could.

I heard gasps all around. I leaned against the back of the bar placing my hands on my face. I felt so bad but I know I did the right thing. I soon heard the doors of the bar open. I didn't bother checking who it was so I just leaned against the wall closing my eyes. I felt myself drift off and suddenly everything was pitch black. My heart beating like a drum. I awoke in a hospital bed to realize..

Everything I just experienced was a dream.

**Haha I bet you guys weren't expecting chapter 8-9 was all a dream Akari was experiencing. If you're confused a bit I'll explain it. Gill never sneaked into Akari's room that night to show her the Blue Feather. When she passed out from outside the dance all of the things you read after that was all in Akari's mind. The chapter coming up will be reality when she wakes in the hospital. Hope you guys enjoyed. :3 and don't worry. I have something really special planned in this story ahead that I think all of you will be suprised by. ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

It felt like I was in a deep coma. That dream was the most realistic thing I've ever experienced. Gill and I would never be as silly to do such things. Luna wouldn't continue to be my friend, and well..I guess Luke would do such a thing. It was crazy. My mind is so screwed up at times. But the one thing I was sure about is that I still had feelings for Gill that he doesn't know about. I don't think I could ever tell him. I somehow wished that dream was real. But I was glad Gill wasn't marrying Luna. Suddenly a nurse came into my room.

"Turns out you had Hypotension. Be careful of your blood pressure. I would be more cautious of it. But you can go home today." She said with a smile.

"Just like in my dream.." I whispered to myself.

She looked over to me as if I was talking to her.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself." I said with a smile. She nodded and walked out.

I hopped out of bed throwing on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I opened the door looking at my hospital room one last time knowing that someday I would be back. I had a hunch. I walked out to smell the fresh air of the town. The sun shining down as the aroma of the flowers filled the air. The sky was bluer than it ever was, and the clouds were as white as snow. I went for a little walk around town to see everyone working as usual. I saw Luna sewing a dress in the tailors, Kathy working behind the bar, and then I saw Gill in the window of the Town Hall working away on papers for his dad most likely. I continued to look through the window until I saw him look out to see me. He had a smile on his face and waved to me to come in. I slowly walked in as he greeted me with a hug. I desperatly wished it was something rather than a hug.

"Wow. You're as pale as a ghost." He said pulling back with his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah I guess. Low blood pressure apparently. I'll be fine though." I said pulling him back to hug me.

"You smell so good." I said to him closing my eyes.

"Oh. Thanks. Luna bought me some clone." He said in an awkward tone.

Suddenly I started to tear up. I didn't want us to still be friends. My dream was amazing and I wanted him to treat me like the way he did. I wanted to tell him about it so badly. But I knew it would make everything so much more awkward.

"Hey. What's wrong? Tell me." He said looking at me in the eyes.

"Nothing. I just feel you've forgotten about me. That we won't ever be as close as we used to be." I said walking out. He grabbed my arm forcing me to return to face him.

"Did the hospital drugs do something to you? Why are you suddenly acting like this? I'm not that type of guy Akari." He said in a hush tone.

"Of course they didn't. But can I ask you something? What do you see in Luna?" I asked.

He was silent. Until he looked at me with a shocked look discovering with what I was trying to get him to understand.

"Akari what are you trying to say?" He said more closely into my face.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'll talk to you later I guess." I said running out.

I didn't want to say the words. I wanted to give him hints to understand how I felt. But I guess he would never understand. It felt so much easier in my dream. I could just pour out my feelings to him. The way he said he loved me. I don't think I'll ever hear those words. Maybe it would just be better to get away from all of this and move back home. I don't know how much more hurt I can get. I could go talk to the Mayor when Gill wasn't in. I sat down on the dock of the beach looking at the water. The way the sun reflected against the water, the sound of the seagulls above me. I didn't want to leave here. But I knew I had no choice if it was what I wanted to do. Why must my life be so difficult. I then heard someone come sit beside me. It was Kathy.

"I thought it was you I saw! What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing really. Just stressed out that's all." I lied.

"Oh please. You're one of my best friends. I can tell when you're upset. Now say it!" She demanded.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm leaving I said." I repeated.

She was emotionless, and looked at me in horror. It didn't feel good to hurt my friend. I know it wouldn't be good if I left but It's my decision, not hers, or anyones.

"I'm going back home Kathy. I can't stay here saying 'what if' everytime. I can't handle being away from home. I want to see my family." I said.

She placed her head on my shoulder wrapping her arms around me. I rested my head on hers and hugged her.

"I'll come and visit I promise. I wouldn't dissapear on you guys like that. I'm telling the Mayor tonight and he will tell everyone so I don't have people wondering where I am for god damn weeks." I said to her.

She gave a little laugh and nodded her head. I know Kathy would always be there for me no matter what I did. That's why I felt so grateful to have friends like her. Sometimes I feel I can rely on her more than Luna. I hugged her one last time then she waved goodbye to me. It was 6:30pm so I figured Hamilton would be in by now. I walked into the Town Hall thanking god Gill wasn't there. Hamilton greeted me with a smile.

"Ah Akari! How can I help you?" He said.

"I want everyone to know that I'm leaving. I'm returning home. I think my experience from moving is finished." I said.

"Oh alright. When should I announce it to everyone?" He sounded dissapointed.

"As soon as possible. I don't want too many questions before I leave." I said.

He nodded as he wrote down something on his notepad. I heard the little bell on the door and turned around to see Luna and Gill, hand in hand as she stopped laughing as she saw me.

"Oh my gosh Akari! You look...uh"

"I know. I look like I came back from the dead." I said. I heard Gill snicker at my words.

"Well it was nice seeing you Akari! I'll give you some makeup later!" She said waving goodbye to me.

I waved goodbye to everyone and began to walk home. I didn't want to leave. But I know I had no choice. Then suddenly I heard footsteps that sounded like running behind me. I turned around to see Gill chasing after me. He stopped in front of me as if he knew what was happening.

"You can't leave. I can't have you leave." He said to me.

"You're such a fool chasing after me like this. Stupid really." I said continuing walking. He ran in front of me.

" I got the idea now. I figured out what you were trying to say earlier to me." He said.

"I wasn't try to say anything Gill. I was trying to make you realize what I was getting too. But it doesn't matter anymore cause I want to leave tomorrow. I'm going home to pack." I said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He wasn't the type to do such things, but what I imagined he was my prince charming. But he hadn't swept me off my feet yet, and I knew he never would.

"I need to go. Just go home." I said quietly looking at him.

"I'm not having you just leave. I thought we were friends Akari." He said.

I escaped from his grasp.

"Yes. That's the problem. Were friends. Now try and understand what I mean." I began to run home hoping he wouldn't chase after me.

Even if he did try and realize what I meant he would never feel the same. I dream impossible things that never come true. But I know I won't ever get to kiss or be with Gill.

**I know this chapter was short sowwee. D: But I promise the later chapters will be longer! xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**During this chapter I recommend listening to Wait for You by Elliot Yamin, When your gone by Avril Lavigne and My Wish by Rascal Flatts. It hits your emotion strings ;) ENJOY. xoxo**

I felt like I should just move on with my life. My parents would be in shock when I would arrive. They would ask me all sorts of questions like why I left, who made me leave, and all sorts of shit like that. When I finally got home I pulled out my suitcase. I began to stuff all my clothes in there, even though there wasn't much to pack when I thought about it. I needed to leave. I've been here long enough and it hurts to know that I will probably loose contact with all these people. But it was my decision not everyone else's. I may sound somewhat selfish in this part of my life, but sometimes I can't control what I do in my life. I wanted tomorrow to come as soon as possible. I crawled into bed hoping to have a dream that was so much like my other one. But this time I would make sure it wasn't something way off of becoming real.

I finally woke up and it wasn't as bright as it usually is every morning. I looked out the window beside my bed and saw it was raining. The sky was a smoky grey, the sound of raindrops hitting against my window. It can really kill your mood seeing crappy weather. But I wasn't going to let this get in my way of leaving. I looked at my house one last time before I was about going to walk out the door with my suitcase in my hand later on today. The very first day I arrived here. The first day I met Luna and Kathy. Most importantly Gill. It feels like yesterday I just introduced myself...(**Here comes flashbacks ;) )**

_"Hey! New girl!" Said a voice behind me as I opened the door to my new house._

_"W-Who are you?" I asked cautiously._

_"Relax! My name's Kathy and this is Luna. Mayor Hamilton sent us over to help you get settled in." She said walking towards me._

_The pink haired girl who I assumed was Luna looked at me like I just came out of a sewer. She seemed like a quick person to judge you. I didn't want to get involved with her._

_I decided to go talk to Mayor Hamilton about fixing up a couple things in my house. The roof was ripped, the paneling was breaking, and every once in a while I would feel a draft. What was I thinking coming here? But heck, it sure was a beautiful town. I slowly opened the door to see Hamilton at his desk working, and a blonde boy working at the desk along with him. I walked up to the desk trying to get Hamilton's attention. Until the blonde boy spotted me. He snapped his fingers at his dad, quickly returning back to his work._

_"Oh sorry about that Akari! I just get caught up in work too much. Imagine if you were mayor!" He said with a laugh._

_"Oh please. There would never be a female Mayor here and you know that." The blonde boy said._

_I glared over at him to see him with no emotion just glaring back at me. I spit out the words loud and clear._

_"Oh what's that supposed to mean? I suppose you think you could do better?" I said slamming my hands on his desk. He jumped looking at me. He then smirked at me shaking his head._

_"Hey! I'm talking to you, smartass." I said pushing myself closer. He stood up slamming his hands on the desk close to mine._

_"Look. I'm not trying to start anything. Just let me get back to my work ok?" He said._

_I heard Hamilton whisper over to him, as he nodded his head looking back up at me._

_"Sorry." He said sharply._

_I rolled my eyes walking out and slamming the door behind me. Why does everyone here seem like such snobs? First that pink haired girl, and that blonde asshole. Two people I know that I will never get along with._

I opened my eyes remembering everything that happened that very first day. It was funny how I thought so many things that I thought would come true but didn't. But those people are what made me so different. I used to be so awkward around people. But when I got to know everyone I found out stuff about myself I never knew. I heard a knock on my door which snapped me back to what I was doing. I opened the door to see Kathy and Luna standing there with tears in their eyes. I ran up to hug them as they wrapped their arms around me. We held it for a while until we all broke free.

"You can't be doing this! You can't leave! Kathy was about to throw another party." Luna said storming in alongside Kathy.

"Well call me. I'll come." I said to them.

"It still won't be the same without you. We need you here Akari!" Kathy said.

"I know. But so does my family. I need to go home and see everyone." I said trying not to tear up.

Luna burst out crying plopping herself on my bed stuffing her face into one of my pillows. She spotted my suitcase and ran over to it and starting unpacking me. I ran grabbing all my stuff back, stuffing it into my suitcase.

"You're not unpacking me Luna! I love you guys so much but you need to know my choices." I said wiping away a tear from my eye.

Luna looked over at Kathy who nodded her head slowly. Luna quickly ran up to hug me almost throwing me down on the ground. I could hear her little sniffles. Her teardrops hitting my shoulder. It made me get more upset.

"I'll visit I promise." I whispered to her.

She pulled away and nodded, forcing a smile on her face.

"We'll be there on your send off today." Kathy said winking at me.

I nodded as they waved goodbye shutting the door behind them. I fell back on my bed closing my eyes. I just wanted to let go of all these emotions. My departure was at 5:00 which was in 2 hours. I decided to spend the rest of my time sitting outside my house in the rain. I know it may sound silly but I love the rain. I put on my jacket and my hood. I shut the door to my house, laying on my front lawn. I lay on my back feeling each rain drop hit against my face. The roar of the thunder began to reveal itself which made this moment even more relaxing. I can't lie, I wish I didn't have to leave. But It's want I wanted to do. I want to leave because I just want to get away from all of my negative thoughts here. I wanted to see how many people were at the dock waiting for me even though I was early. But it was good to say goodbye to everyone. I grabbed my suitcase from my house and looked at everyone one last time. I pictured the day I put down everything and settled in. I was excited, but nervous at the same time. I didn't know what my life would turn into. I rolled my suitcase down the little path that lead to the town. I saw the town where a banner read "Goodbye Akari!" and "Bon Voyage!" which put a smile on my face. I saw people from a distance waiting at the dock for me and when they saw me, everyone waved. My face was shocked, but happy at the same time. I saw everyone. Even the people from Garmon Mines. I saw Kathy and Luna waving to me which touched my heart. I tried to look for Gill but I didn't spot him at all. I finally arrived at the dock. Everyone smiled at me as I smiled back. It felt good that everyone was so supportive of me. I even saw tears in people's eyes. I saw Hamilton and decided to ask him where Gill was.

"Hey Hamilton. Have you seen Gill?" I asked.

"I thought he was coming over to your house?" He asked confused.

"Shit." I whispered.

I began to run back to my house hoping he was there. I wanted to say goodbye to him so badly. I thought I saw someone in the distance sitting on my front lawn. I squinted my eyes to see if it was Gill or not. I began to walk closer to see him see me. He stood up walking towards me as we met together.

"Why are you here? You don't have to say goodbye to me you-"

He stopped me by placing his lips on mine for the first time. This was actually real. My arms stood beside my body until I slowly wrapped my arms around him. The raindrops hitting against my face felt great. He pulled away still close to my face.

"I hope you know I understand what you meant now. So you can't leave." Gill said to me.

"I still need to go. Besides you have Luna. She really likes you." I said holding his hand.

He paused, his eyes looking down at the ground, no blink in between.

"Say something. I'm standing here like a fool." I said.

His face was still and expressionless. It made me think about the very first time we ever had a real conversation..

_I rested against the shore on the beach letting the sun hit against my skin. I hadn't made any friends yet, but I've only been here for a week at the latest. Everything seemed so new, so fresh. I could start my life over again. I soon was approached by footsteps behind me. I looked behind me to see that blonde haired boy I saw a couple days ago._

"_We meet again." I said standing up._

_He had a stack of papers in his hand, and handed them over to me. I almost sunk like an anchor. I shot him a confused look as he laughed at me._

"_It's from my Dad. He wants you to read them. Some house agreement stuff that's all." He said._

"_Like I'll read all this crap. But tell him thanks I suppose." I said._

"_I'm Gill by the way. In case you didn't get it earlier." He said._

"_Akari."_

It all happened right after that. We became closer than we ever both thought we would. I opened my mouth trying to tell him I loved him. But the words still wouldn't come out. He let go of my hands taking steps back, looking down at the ground. He looked up at me disgusted.

"Wow. I can't believe I was played an idiot. You set this up didn't you?" He said glaring at me.

"What? I have no fucking clue what you're trying to say to me." I said.

"You confess your feelings to me. Just to tell me to move on and be with Luna? You basically used me Akari." He said raising his voice.

"Whatever Gill. I don't have time for this." I said walking past him.

I then heard the words I thought Gill would never say to me.

"Screw you Akari. I hope you don't come back."

My heart sank into my stomach. I didn't expect him to just spit that out to me. I didn't turn around to face him. I tried my hardest to hold back the tears so he wouldn't think I was weak. That he didn't hurt me. I slowly continued walking back to the dock. I prayed desperately he would come chase after me. But he didn't. I arrived back at the dock seeing everyone still have smiles on their face. I hopped on the boat as the driver began to talk to me.

"You ready darlin?" He asked me.

"One minute." I said motioning Luna to come talk to me. She ran over to me still in tears.

"Good luck with everything. I wish you even more luck with Gill." I whispered to her.

She had a confused look on her face as I gave a little laugh. I let go of her grasp as I nodded at the boat driver. I heard the motor begin as everyone waved goodbye to me. I didn't know whether I would see these people again. I guess it was a decision I would have to make for myself. I waved goodbye to everyone until I could no longer see them in the distance. Then the thought came to me.

I was no longer at my true home.


End file.
